


Ты взмокнешь, словишь кайф

by Melarissa



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Branding, Cameo appearances by other characters, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, M/M, PWP, Party Like It's 1999, Period-Typical Homophobia, Temperature Play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Швейцария, Берн, 31 декабря 1999. Джонни Шторм и Зимний Солдат пересекаются на новогодней вечеринке. Джонни кажется, что Солдату не помешало бы расслабиться; Солдат никак не сообразит, почему Джонни кажется ему таким знакомым.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 8





	Ты взмокнешь, словишь кайф

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [ladivvinatravestia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia). Log in to view. 



> Предупреждения от автора: Это не ГТП-фик в полном значении этого слова, но где-то неподалеку однозначно проходит такая вечеринка, так что можно услышать музыку из-за стены. Здесь есть отсылки на дабкон Пирс/Зимний Солдат, намеки на нонкон и изнасилования, намеки на психологические травмы у Солдата и отсылки к эпидемии СПИД.  
> Предупреждения от переводчика: по-моему, это не просто ПВП с сюжетом, а огромный и печальный АНГСТИЩЕ. Так что на свой страх и риск.  
> Название работы взято из песни группы Led Zeppelin «Black Dog» - www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tlSx0jkuLM  
> (Hey, hey, mama said the way you move  
> Gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove  
> Oh child, the way you shake that thing  
> Gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting)
> 
> Отдельная благодарность переводчика одному доброжелателю в берцах за помощь в поиске, контактах и бетинг - [tomix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/profile)

Этой ночью задачей Солдата было скрытное наблюдение за Советником Пирсом, чтобы увести его в безопасное место в том весьма вероятном случае, если в полночь начнется хаос, потому что компьютеры спутают наступление 1900 и 2000 года. Его единственным помощником или, точнее, единственным куратором в рамках задания был Брок Рамлоу, недавно завербованный в Гидру после увольнения из армии. Поскольку лояльность и послушание Солдата под сомнение не ставились, то не исключалось, что задание, по сути, было проверкой самого Рамлоу.

Однако до полуночи еще оставалось несколько часов, так что, присматривая вполглаза за мистером Пирсом, они могли заняться собственными делами. Для Солдата это означало оценку взаимодействующих с мистером Пирсом людей как потенциальных угроз и постоянная прикидка самого быстрого маршрута для отступления вместе с ним к выходу. Для Рамлоу — оценку ебабельности каждой присутствовавший на вечеринке женщины, а затем попытки заставить Солдата оценить тех же самых женщин. Хм— м. Возможно, Рамлоу еще не был знаком со всеми традициями Гидры. Что ж, в таком случае Солдат не собирался добровольно делиться информацией.

— Ну вот эта, например, — сказал Рамлоу, указывая стаканом на блондинку с длинными прямыми волосами, которая вежливо улыбалась мистеру Пирсу. Ее бальное платье с открытыми плечами и широкой юбкой и босоножки на высоком каблуке в бою оказались бы довольно непрактичными, но она могла прятать оружие в юбке, да и каблуки тоже вполне сошли бы за импровизированное оружие. — Это Сью Шторм. Невидимая Женщина? Интересно, если бы она стала невидимой, трахаясь с тобой, увидел бы ты…

Солдат отключился от его болтовни. Рядом с мисс Шторм стоял высокий мужчина с квадратной челюстью и короткими светлыми волосами, одетый в обычный вечерний костюм. Солдат хорошо знал, сколько оружия можно спрятать в подобной одежде, и это помогло ему отметить, что человек был очень привлекателен, а еще он казался странно знакомым.

— Что? А, это ее брат, Джонни. Человек-факел или как его там. Он все поджигает, — пояснил Рамлоу.

Солдат не увидел в этом ничего особенного: он сам частенько поджигал вещи, чтобы уничтожить улики.

— A не было ли у нас с ними задания, — уточнил Солдат.

Он терпеть не мог спрашивать. Если бы он только мог быть… менее непредсказуемым… более покладистым… не пришлось бы так часто стирать ему память.

Рамлоу усмехнулся.

— Будь это так, я бы уже давно потрепал с ней языком, смекаешь?

Солдат возобновил наблюдение за Джонни Штормом. Черты его лица казались ему знакомыми, но то, как он улыбался брюнетке, висевшей у него на локте — нет. Его лицо должно было выглядеть гораздо серьезнее.

— Ах-ха, запал на нее, — заметил Рамлоу.

На нее? Ну да, разговор начался из-за того, что Рамлоу смотрел на сестру.

— Нет, — возразил Солдат.

— Чего? О-о, — дошло до Рамлоу. — Ого, — добавил он более понимающим тоном, вставая перед Солдатом. — Ты на него запал.

— Говоря твоими словами, я нахожу его ебабельным, — подтвердил Солдат.

Обычно подобное поведение Солдата не поощрялось, но если Рамлоу не был должным образом проинструктирован, как обращаться с Солдатом, это не его проблема.

Лукавая улыбка медленно расползлась по лицу Рамлоу.

— А Советник Пирс знает, что ты членосос? — спросил он.

Учитывая, что сегодня вечером Солдат сосал член Пирса?

— Да, — ответил Солдат.

Пока Рамлоу обдумывал это заявление, Солдат переключил внимание обратно на Пирса, который сменил группу участников вечеринки, с которой общался. Он не мог позволить показавшемуся знакомым лицу, неважно, насколько ебабельным оно выглядело, отвлечь себя от настоящего задания.

Однако Рамлоу уже принялся показывать на других присутствующих.

— Эй, — позвал он, указав на высокого бледного человека с прямыми темными волосами в безупречно сшитом черном костюме и с мягким зеленым шарфом. — А вот этот ебабельный? Не, погоди, я даже не уверен, что это мужик.

Пока Солдат размышлял, почему пол человека должен влиять на его ебабельность, Рамлоу указал на другого мужчину, пол которого сомнений не вызывал: не такого высокого, в бело-золотом пластиковом цилиндре и темных очках, с хорошо ухоженной козлиной бородкой. Теперь он стоял под руку с брюнеткой, которая раньше цеплялась за Шторма.

— Это Тони Старк, который снял секс-видео с каким-то парнем, Таем Стоуном? По крайней мере, я слышал что-то такое, но я не смотрю это гейское дерьмо. Можешь трахнуть его.

На этот раз имя прозвучало знакомо, хотя лицо знакомым не выглядело.

— A не было ли у нас с ними задания, — уточнил Солдат.

Глаза Рамлоу чуть расширились, дыхание участилось. Сердцебиение тоже ускорилось.

— Нет, — солгал он.

А вот это было уже интереснее. Солдат отпил из своего бокала, намеренно не прерывая зрительного контакта с Рамлоу, чего, как он надеялся, было достаточно, чтобы дать ему понять, что он его раскусил.

— Итак, Джонни Шторм, — сменил тему Рамлоу, явно намереваясь отвлечь Солдата.

— С которым у нас не было заданий, — ответил Солдат.

Вообще-то не стоило ему так. С любым другим куратором такой уровень независимого мышления и неподчинения немедленно привел бы к неизбежным дищиплинарным воздействиям. Но если сейчас проверялись способности Рамлоу как куратора, то разве не должен был Солдат проверить его?

— Которого ты считаешь ебабельным, — поправил его Рамлоу.

— Точно, — согласился Солдат.

Он еще раз проверил мистера Пирса, полностью погрузившегося в беседу с прочими политиками, прежде чем оглядел толпу в поисках Шторма.

— Вот что я тебе скажу, — прошептал Рамлоу, придвинувшись к уху Солдата. От него попахивало алкоголем. — Предлагаю пойти и подцепить его.

Солдат посмотрел на него. Это не было приказом. На самом деле, вызов скорее указывал на то, что Рамлоу был уверен, будто Солдат не сможет или не захочет этого сделать. Солдат не должен пренебрегать заданием ради удовлетворения личных интересов, даже если он намеревался вернуться. У Солдата не должно быть личных интересов. Но. Не исключено, что Рамлоу будет наказан за то, что позволил Солдату отклониться от множества стандартных оперативных процедур, и, нужно признаться, осознавать это было весьма приятно, даже если в перспективе Солдату светило наказание. Он протянул свой стакан Рамлоу и деловито направился сквозь толпу, которая услужливо расступилась перед ним.

Рамлоу, однако, рванул за ним и встал на пути.

— Я не имел в виду «подцепить» в смысле как на крючок, — уточнил он. Солдат уставился на Рамлоу мертвящим взглядом вполне осознавая, как это выглядело. — Я имею в виду: «заставь его заняться с тобой сексом».

Солдат заметил, что Шторм смотрит на них, и его вопросительный «Этот парень тебя достает?» жест. Непонятно почему, но это показалось ему еще более знакомым.

— Резинка у тебя есть, — спросил он Рамлоу.

Тот закатил глаза, проклиная его, порылся в заднем кармане, шлепнул пакетик с презервативом в протянутую ладонь Солдата и ушел.

~~

Джонни впервые заметил Очень Напряженного Парня, когда они со Сью увязли в беседе с каким-то членом Всемирного Совета безопасности или типа того. На самом деле Джонни было плевать на политиков, но он обещал Риду и Сью, что потратит по крайней мере часть своего времени, чтобы поулыбаться заправилам и толстосумам на этой вечеринке, потому что Виктор фон Дум то, Виктор фон Дум сё. Джонни не обращал на это внимания. Он просто зажигал.

Вечер стал более интересным, когда Тони Старк завел беседу с ним и доктором Хансен (эй, если бы Джонни правильно разыграл карты, то мог бы устроить тройничок), но потом Старк и доктор Хансен начали говорить о генетике растений или о чем-то еще, и Джонни не смог изобразить ни достаточно интереса, ни компетентности, чтобы держаться наравне. Не страшно, на этой вечеринке было много других людей, с которыми он мог перепихнуться.

Вроде Очень Напряженного Парня, который как раз крался к нему через набитую людьми комнату, как ягуар, преследующий свою добычу, и до этого момента Джонни никогда не думал, что можно чувствовать себя одновременно испуганным и возбужденным. Парня перехватил приятель, тот самый, что чуть раньше издалека наблюдал за Сью. Очень Напряженный Парень выглядел одновременно удивленным и рассерженным, поэтому Джонни знаком спросил его, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

Но затем Очень Напряженный Парень смылся от Стремного Приятеля и пробрался туда, где Джонни поджидал его возле одной из барных стоек, пылая желанием начать игру.

— Привет, — сказал Джонни, улыбаясь самой очаровательной улыбкой из своего арсенала. — Я Джонни Шторм.

Он протянул руку.

Очень Напряженный Парень взял его за руку, крепко пожал ее и ответил куда тише, чем Джонни ожидал:

— Привет.

Ладно, значит, он сильный, но молчаливый тип. На его бейдже было написано «Джеймс Уинтерс», и это звучало настолько явно как позывной, что было даже смешно… но, с другой стороны, у самого Джонни в свидетельстве о рождении стояло Джонатан Лоуэлл Спенсер Шторм, так что уж тут. Джеймс Уинтерс.

— Я не ученый, — сообщил Джонни, что, возможно, было излишне.

— Я тоже нет, — ответил Джеймс.

Это точно, с его-то телосложением, хотя и замаскированным пиджаком, и манерой держаться, он, вероятно, был чьим-то телохранителем. Облизнув губы, он опустил взгляд на ноги Джонни.

— Классные ботинки, — сказал он, и Джонни, который уже успел переспать с достаточным количеством гóтов, понял, что вторая половина этого предложения звучит так: «Хочешь потрахаться?»

Джонни подошел чуть ближе.

— Хочешь пойти куда-нибудь в более уединенное место? — предложил он.

Вблизи Джеймс оказался не столько Очень Напряженным, сколько похожим на бродячего пса, привыкшего к пинкам, а не к ласкам. Его глаза смотрели грустно и потерянно. Джонни понадеялся, что он не захочет поделиться своей трагической историей до того, как они трахнутся. Когда они направились к лифту, Джеймс оглянулся на Стремного Приятеля с чем-то вроде вызова или триумфа в глазах. А затем Джонни заметил, как Чувак из Всемирного Совета безопасности одобрительно кивнул Джеймсу, как будто тот был его сотрудником или сыном, или, о боже, нет, его сладким мальчиком. Мог ли Джонни теперь выбросить это из головы?

Лифт был переполнен другими гостями вечеринки, шумными и уже пьяными, и Джеймс явно занервничал. Когда Джонни завел его в свой гостиничный номер (видишь, Рид, вот почему мы не взяли номер на двоих), Джеймс тщательно осмотрел все углы и заглянул за каждую дверь и занавеску с ножом наготове. Джонни уже начал задумываться, а не попросить ли Джеймса как-нибудь вежливо покинуть территорию, прежде чем все начнется, когда тот объявил:

— Всегда знай, где пути к отступлению, — и сбросил пиджак.

В наплечных кобурах у него скрывалась пара пистолетов, но зато он оказался именно настолько мускулистым, насколько выглядел одетым. Джонни немного отвлекся, фантазируя о том, как его лодыжки смотрелись бы на этих плечах, но все же сумел избавиться от пиджака тоже. Тем временем Джеймс молча и методично снял ботинки и штаны, а вместе с ними — невероятное количество ножей. Джонни спросил себя, стоило ли ему начать беспокоиться, но его член посоветовал ему заткнуться и подумать об этом позже. Ради собственного душевного спокойствия он решил считать Джеймса телохранителем того Чувака из Совета Безопасности: телохранителем и не более, даже если он на некоторое время пренебрег своими обязанностями.

Оставшись в рубашке и трусах, Джеймс опустился на кровать и устроился в приглашающей позе, чуть расставив ноги. Теперь Джонни увидел, что то, что он принял за боксерские трусы, на самом деле было чем-то черным, атласным и отделанным кружевом. Черт, Джеймс носил это все время под костюмом на вечеринке? У Джонни и до этого уже стояло, но теперь член стал твердым, как камень.

Джеймс закинул левую руку за голову и скользнул взглядом по телу Джонни, облизывая губы, как он часто делал. Его зрачки расширились. Джонни сбросил оставшуюся одежду так быстро, как только мог. Забравшись на кровать, он ожидал, даже, пожалуй, надеялся, что Джеймс опрокинет его, прижмет к матрасу и возьмет, как героиню какогонибудь дрянного любовного романчика.

Вместо этого, однако, когда Джонни протянул ему смазку, Джеймс стянул трусы и использовал ее, чтобы смазать пальцы правой руки и скользнуть ими себе в задницу. Джонни представлял себе их встречу совершенно иначе, но он никогда не отступал перед вызовом. Ухмыляясь, он натянул презерватив, который Джеймс оставил для него, а затем погладил того по ноге. Ни единого волоска, воу. Джеймс не сделал даже намека на то, что был готов снять собственную рубашку. Джонни мог бы начать расстегивать ее, но он все же не был настолько крут, чтобы случайно нарушить границы кого-то, кто небрежно носит так много ножей и пистолетов. И так все было замечательно, он и так выглядел предельно сексуально. Эти плечи, черт возьми.

Тем не менее, не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы уточнить еще раз, прежде чем они начнут.

— Ты в этом уверен? — спросил он.

Джеймс, кажется, искренне задумался над вопросом, прежде чем притереться задницей к ладони Джонни.

— Да, — ответил он.

~~

К удивлению Солдата, Джонни трахал его не так, как будто он просто какая-то дырка, которую можно использовать, а как любовник, с поцелуями и ласками. Его кожа горела как в лихорадке, и он извергал непрекращающийся поток нежностей и комплиментов. Странное чувство узнавания исчезло, позволив Солдату упиваться упаднически плотским ощущением того, что Джонни использовал достаточно смазки; исходящим от него теплом, которое только облегчало скольжение их тел. Он действительно не мог вспомнить, когда его так хорошо трахали в последний раз, чтобы он не переживал о грядущем наказании или дисциплинарном воздействии. Он выгнулся навстречу прикосновениям Джонни, наслаждаясь появившимся ощущением жара, когда Джонни взял устойчивый темп, толкаясь в него, время от времени приостанавливаясь, чтобы еще раз восславить матом великолепную задницу Солдата и перевести дыхание. Температура тела Джонни тревожно повысилась, когда он приблизился к кульминации, руки на боках Солдата стали такими горячими, что показались ледяными. Солдат пока еще не даже близко не подошел к грани, но он запрокинул голову и сделал глубокий вдох, упиваясь ощущениями.

Джонни кончил и навалился на Солдата на несколько мгновений, тяжело, но ровно дыша (инстинктивно Солдат отметил это). Почему это было так важно? Солдат поднял правую руку и погладил мокрые от пота волосы Джонни, и тот ухмыльнулся в ответ. Затем он приподнялся, осторожно вытащил член и снял резинку. Однако, когда он завязывал презерватив, тот лопнул, брызги попали на них обоих и на постельное белье. Джонни скорчил гримасу. Он явно не ожидал этого.

— Жар портит латекс, — сказал ему Солдат.

— Черт, — пробормотал Джонни, отбрасывая испорченный презерватив и вытирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони. — Обычно такого не бывает. Слушай, в прошлом месяце у меня был отрицательный результат, но ты, может быть, захочешь пройти тест, просто чтобы быть уверенным.

Солдат был уверен, что если бы он мог подцепить какие-либо инфекции, передающиеся половым путем, он бы уже узнал об этом, и вряд ли бы ему пришлось предоставлять сексуальные услуги с той частотой и такому количеству людей. Тем не менее, он хмыкнул. Это не та вещь, ради которой стоило рисковать и раскрывать свою легенду.

Ему повезло, что Джонни не захотел снять с него рубашку, но теперь Солдату стало любопытно. Он задрал полы, чтобы осмотреть бока. Там он увидел два полноценных отпечатка ладоней, выжженные на его коже, и повернулся, чтобы полюбоваться ими.

— Вот дерьмо, — воскликнул Джонни. — Разве… э-э… тебе не больно? Надо найти врача, чтобы он осмотрел тебя.

— Нет, — ответил Солдат, беря Джонни за руку и прикладывая ее обратно на отметину, которую она оставила. — Мне это нравится.

Позже ему придется придумать, что сказать Советнику Пирсу во время неизбежного допроса, но сейчас он мог и оставаться искренним, и сказать то, что продлило бы их уединение.

— Ха, — произнес Джонни, проводя большим пальцем по краю метки. Ощущения начали возвращаться, и легкое прикосновение заставило Солдата вздрогнуть. — Позволь мне загладить свою вину, — добавил он, облизывая губы.

Он сполз к изножью кровати, ухмыляясь Солдату, пока не оказался на нужном уровне, чтобы втянуть его член в рот. Солдат удивленно ахнул, и Джонни подмигнул ему. Не зная, что делать с руками, Солдат откинулся назад. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь делал ему минет. Трахаться было приятно, потому что ему нравилось чувство наполненности и контроля, но во время отсоса у него словно образовалась прямая связь от члена к центру удовольствия в мозгу. Это было уже почти слишком.

Когда Солдат отсасывал вышестоящим чинам, ему нравилось, чтобы его хватали за волосы и слегка их выкручивали, но волосы Джонни были слишком коротко подстрижены, чтобы ухватиться за них. И, если не считать жара, он прикасался к Солдату очень нежно. Поэтому он удовольствовался тем, что погладил правой рукой Джонни по щеке. Тот удовлетворенно замычал, и этот звук достиг основания члена Солдата. Он толкнулся в рот глубже, желая повторить это ощущение, и Джонни дразняще скользнул двумя пальцами по промежности Солдата к его заднице.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Солдат, и Джонни медленно ввел пальцы в его все еще приятно саднящую после секса дырку. Это ощущалось не так, как член, но пальцы было более ловкими и добрались до простаты Солдата с большей точностью, вызвав яркие всплески удовольствия с каждым прикосновением. До Солдата вдруг дошло, что он мог попросить кое о чем, чтобы усилить удовольствие.

— Можешь… — начал он. Он не привык много говорить, а когда он оказался так возбужден, то это стало еще сложнее, но он попытался. — Можешь… нагреться… внутри, — выдавил он.

Джонни отстранился, убрав и рот, и пальцы, и Солдат приподнялся на локтях и нахмурился. Это было совсем не то, чего он хотел.

— Нагреться внутри, — повторил Джонни. — Ты хочешь сказать, что…

Он замолк, но рука, пальцы которой недавно были внутри Солдата, вспыхнула пламенем. Так вот что имел в виду Рамлоу, когда сказал, что Джонни все поджигает.

— Не настолько горячо, — сказал Солдат.

Джонни ухмыльнулся, покачал головой, и пламя погасло.

— Вот так? — уточнил он, протянув руку и прикоснулся к отпечаткам пальцев на боку Солдата.

Солдат ощутил разочарование, обнаружив, что ожог уже начал подживать, но все же кивнул. Джонни снова покачал головой, посмеиваясь.

— Ладно, приятель, — ответил он. — Но ты должен дать мне знать, если это будет слишком, если ты захочешь, чтобы я остановился. Стоп-слово — «туши пламя».

Он добавил еще смазки, чтобы скользнуть пальцами обратно, и опустил голову, все еще не прерывая зрительного контакта с Солдатом. Тот мельком заметил язык Джонни и зажмурился. Третий палец принес с собой ошеломляющее давление и жар, и внезапно он почувствовал, что не может насытиться.Солдат ощущал себя настолько наполненным, что не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме пальцев Джонни и его восхитительно горячего рта. Он уперся пятками в матрас, пытаясь впустить жар как можно глубже.

— Знаешь, — сказал Джонни между несколькими особенно продолжительными и мокрыми движениями ртом, — я очень рад, что ты получаешь такой кайф. Большинство людей переносят мою температуру намного хуже.

Солдат на мгновение задумался над смыслом этих слов, но вскоре он снова потерялся в экстазе от языка и пальцев Джонни. Огненные толчки дарили райские ощущения, когда ладонь Джонни при каждом движении прикасалась к его яйцам. Когда он кончил, все его тело словно вспыхнуло.

Несколько минут спустя, которые ему потребовались, чтобы отдышаться и собраться с мыслями, Солдат скатился с кровати и начал рыться в карманах пиджака в поисках упаковки влажных салфеток, которые припрятал заранее.

— Не хочешь принять душ или что-то в этом роде? — спросил Джонни.

Он сел и провел рукой по засохшим пятнам на груди.

Солдат замер, чтобы обдумать предложение. К бедрам пристали лобковые волосы Джонни, повсюду была смазка и смешавшийся пот двух тел, одно из которых в буквальном смысле слова было в огне. На ногах подсыхали липкие капли спермы из лопнувшего презерватива. Он мог бы принять долгий горячий душ: обычно это было редко доступным удовольствием. Но он также мог вернуться на вечеринку и продолжить выполнять задание с отпечатками рук, все еще оставшимися на его боках и еще в одном месте, которое было так глубоко внутри, что, кажется, даже криокамера не смогла бы стереть память об этом. Вернуться на вечеринку, воняя сексом, чтобы Рамлоу знал, что он принял вызов и выиграл.

— В этом нет необходимости, — ответил он, покачав головой.

Слегка обтеревшись, он приступил к одеванию и перевооружению. Джонни ошеломленно наблюдал за ним.

— Ладно, парень, — сказал он, как будто думал, что Солдат принял неверное решение.

Это только утвердило Солдата в его решении не мыться. Самое редкое удовольствие — это принимать собственные решения. Он снова натянул пиджак и напряг мышцы, удостоверяясь, что оружейная перевязь и ножи легли ровно и хорошо скрыты официальной одеждой. К счастью, пиджак скрыл худшие из пятен, но Солдат знал, что они были.

Джонни встал с кровати и голый подшел к двери. Кто бы ни был тот, кого он напоминал Солдату, теперь ему было ясно, что это совершенно другой человек. Тому не хватало уверенности в собственной привлекательности, которой у Джонни явно было в избытке.

— Спасибо, что зашел, — сказал он, оценивающе оглядывая Солдата. — Лучший трах за все тысячелетие.

— И тебе, — ответил тот и скользнул в коридор.

Возвращаясь в общий зал, он все еще чувствовал, как отпечатки ладоней Джонни греют его бока. Он уже много раз обжигался, поэтому знал, что это очень быстро сойдет на нет, но сейчас, по крайней мере, он мог наслаждаться болью, исходившей от следов, оставленных Джонни.

~~

Джеймс, возможно, и готов был вернуться на вечеринку после чистки влажными салфетками, но Джонни определенно нуждался в душе. Стоя под теплыми струями, потягиваясь и позволяя кабинке наполниться паром, он прокручивал в голове то, что произошло. Все оказалось гораздо жарче, чем он ожидал, и он вовсе не считал это каламбуром. То, насколько Джеймсу понравилось, когда Джонни использовал свои сверхспособности в сексуальных целях. Особенно после того, как он случайно оставил на нем во время секса практически ожоги второй степени. Но, как ни странно, Джеймсу это зашло, и он даже попросил добавки. Может быть, у него была какая-то тайная сверхспособность быстрого исцеления, или высокая толерантность к боли, или что-то еще? Джонни повстречал много чудиков с тех пор, как его втянули в супергеройский бизнес, но до сих пор ему еще ни разу не удалось засунуть свой член ни в одного из них. Может, Джеймс был не только первым парнем, которого он подцепил, но и первым супергероем? И именно поэтому секс был так хорош?

Пока Джонни спускался во все еще переполненном лифте, он продолжал думать о Джеймсе. Джонни только сейчас понял, что его привлекали не только женщины, но и мужчины, но он уже знал, что есть много разных способов заниматься таким. Хотя это могло быть весело, он не обязан был быть ярким и сверкающим блестками все время, как Элтон Джон. Он мог быть лощеным и харизматичным, как Тони Старк. Он мог быть тощим и слабым, как тот шведский генетик, и почему, собственно, на этой вечеринке оказалось так много разных генетиков? Он мог быть таким же мужественным снаружи, как Джеймс, но в то же время тайно носить шелковое нижнее белье. Ему совсем не нужно было меняться, он мог просто оставаться самим собой. В конце концов, начиналось новое тысячелетие.

Вернувшись в главный зал, Джонни несколько минут пытался сориентироваться. Джеймс снова притаился в углу вместе со своим Стремным Приятелем, как будто ничего не случилось. Рид и Сью теперь стояли рука об руку и — тьфу — снова разговаривали с Чуваком из Совета Безопасности. Рид поймал его взгляд и помахал ему рукой, но когда Чувак из Совета Безопасности проследил за взглядом Рида и приветливо кивнул Джонни, тот почувствовал, как у него неожиданно встали дыбом волосы на затылке. Это было странно, потому что тот больше всего похож на чьего-то милого дедушку, но у Джонни вдруг появилось дурное предчувствие. Он решил притвориться, что никого из них не увидел, и вместо этого повернулся взять бокал шампанского у проходившего мимо официанта, а затем представился следующему привлекательному человеку, который попался ему на глаза: красивой женщине с длинными темными волосами в желто-красном ханбоке. Ее бейджик гласил: «доктор Хелен Чо».

— Привет, я Джонни Шторм, — сказал он, протягивая руку для рукопожатия и улыбаясь своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. — Я не ученый.


End file.
